One Piece Wiki talk:Community Portal
Archieves - 1 __TOC__ More editors needed Well, we can't continue like this forever. Anyone any ideas on how to get more peeps here? Its too much to ask for the whole site to be built souly around the work of half a dozen people. :O :One idea could be to put up more links in certain one piece wikipedia pages to this wikia. For instance, when the Going Merry page here gets to be at least presentable, you can put up a link in its wikipedia counterpart to here. :Another would be to make this site more presentable to a One Piece fan using mods explained in this guide to help so that it can look like the sites presented in here. :One last advice but not necessarily the best, would be advertise this wikia on our blogs and fansites that some of use have. :These are the only things that I can think up now in order to better this site.Mugiwara Franky 04:25, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ::THe idea about a link on Wikipedia worries me. Too many people will come over, figure out what the heck One Piece is, gather info, and try to turn us into Wikipedia about just One Piece. I will gladly start a REAL thread on Arlong Park about it, and maybe we can get a few people in from there. I do admit though, I am rather happy at what we have already, and we CAN do this with a little more effort. Maybe if we worked more on articles that don't need updating for awhile, like the Going Merry, which probably won't play any more important roles for a LOOONG time if ever again, that means less trying to keep up, and then we can update the other pages too. Cody2526 05:19, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::Not just Arlong Park. AP may be the main place for fan, but there are other sites too. We have 7 main editors who, so to speak, have between us already set up the rules, making pro hard core wikipedians difficult to presued things their way + by now have good solid skills as editors. The rules are strong enough here now to stop them turning us into another wikiedpia clone. And so long as we work it, we can prevent them taking us over. I'm too anti-wikipedia take over, but we can't full behind our efforts behind wikipedia and we need more eidtors. One-Winged Hawk 11:19, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Viewing Special Pages Firstly I'd link to say we need to check them over occusionally as they tell us inportant information on the site. The link for it is under our search button on the lefhand site template. Its under 'upload' on my computer. Basically, we have several orphaned pages now, meaning they have no links to and fro them. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Lonelypages Several unused categories: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Unusedcategories Uncategorized pages http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Uncategorizedpages While Project Wikipedia Rescue is under way this week its not too important for pay attention to these pages. However its a useful thing to consider for the future. ;) One-Winged Hawk 07:44, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Templates We need some general Templates, how about: *Out of Date article *Uneeded article *Delete request *Move Request *Understandard Thats all I can think of for now. The out of date article, I'm considering making that one anyway since a dozen articles are out of date now. I want opinions first before I create it though. One-Winged Hawk 13:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :In my opinion they shouldn't be too big. One-Winged Hawk 13:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Important: Wikipedia Rescue Project Okay I'm fed up with wikipedia. Recently they removed all the pictures from the Devil Fruit page there. So I'm begging for everyone to help me with this: The Wikipedia Rescue Project. Basically everything on Wikipedia over the course of this weekend I want moved here. We can't do a thing there and that for me was the final straw. I'm transferring everything (and I mean everything) over here on Sunday. By Monday morning, I don't want a thing left on wikipedia that we don't have safe and tucked away here. Any helpers? One-Winged Hawk 08:24, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm trying to contact the guy who removed them... But he isn't a One Piece wikipedia editor, just a general editor. This looks like we may loose ALL images on that page. Thats about 30+ images. If I manage to get an answer I will plead they stay and try to defend their presence there. But I'm just one person trying to understand what this guy is going on about. It isn't going to be easy considering he left no helpful words outside the edit summery. :We have until the 15th to save those images from wikpedia if we want to keep them. This is what I hate about wikpedia... People barge in and remove/change stuff without discussion or telling us they got to go. I'd like time to react first instead of seeing things horribly dismantled this way. One-Winged Hawk 08:41, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::The Devil Fruit images and one I added are now here. What else needs to move here? Most of the One Piece pages and content in wikipedia seems to be found here already in one form or another I believe. With the exception of the game material and episode pages that are currently being made, thats all I can think of.Mugiwara Franky 14:30, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::You've done it already? Wow your amazing!!! :::Tell you what, leave the rest to me and I'll locate every picture on Wikipedia and transfer them here on Sunday. You've done enough already, I was wasn't expecting that to happen at all. ;) One-Winged Hawk 18:51, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Phew. The main crisis on Wikipedia is over. A couple of the guys there saved them. But seriously. I'm stull going ahead with the move despite this everyone. Basically, this is one too many times on wikipedia for me. The guy who removed them claimed they were being used for decoration when, if he had READ the discussion page, they were not. As I said the guys have found a way around it! :D This is why I don't like how some wikipedians on wikipedia just like to step in and itnerfer without discussing things. One-Winged Hawk 19:32, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Thank you. And a lot of them forget one of Wikipedia's most important policies: DON'T BE A DICK! (Justyn 07:33, 10 December 2006 (UTC)) Are we overreacting about Wikipedia? If you read here http://apforums.net/showthread.php?p=410677#post410677 you'll find Sayianjedi having a good points. I find it irony most people here complain about Wikipedia changing things without discussion but when I frist came here everyone jumps on me and bites my head off despited I had a bad time in Oct. Yet have any of you guys ever discuss with the editors in Wikipedia about things or you just don't hear their reason? We want people to listen to us but we listen to them because were full of ourselves and I can't let OP Wikia be full of themselves and we are just acting like Wikipedia; Changing things without discussing, when I frist got here I just done some editing until someone comes and reverts my work and yells at me for not discussing but why did they not discuss? OP Wikipedia people yells at each other and has an lovely flame war and edit war so someone wants to come here and be free of it and had the same problems? I think were being close-minded here guys, we need to welcome Wikipedians and other editors alike, we need to set a fair rules. If we close the door at Wikipedians then were no better then Wikipedians, were just Wikipedians turning our backs for a selfish reason. Cody: Please don't personalize this site, let the Wikipedians come in, do not attack Wikipedia; we don't need to go to war with them to become better, everyone has mistakes and no this is not "YOU LISTEN TO ME OR I'm GONNA POUND YA!!" this is just a advice to keep this site open for people to edit, we'll just be like Wikipedia if we close this site to everyone. :) Angel: Sayinjedi is right, were making wrong judgment towards Wikipedia, we call them snobs but when I frist arrive here eveyone snubs me around, were snobs also Everyone in general, how can we complain about grammical errors in Wikipedia but I found many errors in many articles, how can we say "were'er far better then Wikipedia!" But many articles are ripped from Wikipedia and none of them are written from a strech, many of them are in poor quility. We are olny fooling ourselves guys. :Jedi-san has good point because he know how to present his facts. My argum,ent would be jsut as good if presented properly. We arn't trying to be snobs, noone here ever came across the same way as a wikipedian does. Sometimes people don't undertsna dmy attitude, I never have said anything to give the feeling of the "I'm going to pound you then" attitude, so I don't know where it came from. Also, if you want people to really listen to you, I recommend you register. I speak for myself alone saying this, so thios is my opinion but I like to have a name to go by, not a long string of numbers. As for the articles, wikipedia is years older than us, they have a ton of people that scan pages for spelling errors. There are few errors about the storyline, any mistakes are probably spelling and grammar, which looking at your post and mine from forums, you can see everyone can make mistakes. Not everyone hates wikipedians but I certainly dislike them, no matter what happens it never works out with them and they do the one thing everyone I know does to me. They go crying to someone else and build up people on their side, and basically just present an argument and have everyone say they agree, and they win. Wikipedia is a popularity contest where you vote for people's ideas, and people sue rules to their advntage to prov ethier points, no to keep everything in order. We agreed a few months ago, early on, we won't be following the same rules as WIkipedia, instead we'll be making our own rules as we need them, and we have everytihng set up. Stop putting us under fire, help use with our wiki by signing up and fixing errors you find, instead of saying "oh blah blah not better than blah blah blah wikipedians blah!!! So many errors blah blah blah!" because all it does is stop us from building up. If you want to complain go find another wiki because we don't have time to listen to trolls. Cody2526 03:55, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Cody2526, its still early days in the project. Come Jan 1st I'm aiming to have everything on wikipedia set up so from that date onwards its nothing but site improvments and data adjustments. If you diss us now, before we've reach the goal I'm trying to push everyone to reaching the last couple of days, it won't help at all. We have about 8 reglaur, willing editors out of thousands of One Piece fans out there... It ain't easy to compete with Wikipedia ::Now I don't totally hate wikipedia but I've spent the last 6 months babysitting their One Piece pages just because there are idiots out there on wikipedia. I've dedicated a lot of time removing speculations and reading rules trying to bring it up to standard. If things fall behind, I point it out there. Sometimes it makes me seem cold, but you would feel the same having seen the number of troubles we've experienced there. ::Here its different. If you have a page debate, you don't get 100+ people who don't know the situation with a page trying to butt in and throw a argument because they want to cause trouble or they don't like the show or they just want to compare the page to things like a list of dead porn star (ahem). Many pages exist on Wikipedia for reason most wikipedians don't understand. Here people can talk a lot more freely and the air isn't so hot and humid. ::We make our own rules, which others can debate freely about. The people editing are people who care about the series, fans, who know more then the average wikipedian knows about the show. And most of all... We don't get told here a page can't exist because it lacks data when the dam page isn't even finished being edited either!!! (Yeah I've had experienced on wikipedia with that problem). ::Anyway, enough with the speeches about Wikipedia and here. Do want you want, say what you want, in the end your entitled to your opinion. But take note we are working towards a better Wikia. Until we've finished or brought it up to a much higher standard, please take all this in mind. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Reply: You don't have to yap at me. I'm going to help this site and make our own rules, we do need thoustand of help if we need this site to be big as Star War Wikia, Muppet Wikia, or Star Trek Wikia. It's better if you talk to Sayinjedi, he will disagree with you most but I would reather be honest and back down to work here reather then acting like a brainwashed fool. Ethier then that I made the decision to work here. Joekido :Well my views of wikipedia are my own, not a result of 'brainwashing' as you put it. Its very hard and fustrating to say the least, to keep a open mind and stick to wikipedias large number of rules (esp. the anime ones). There are good aspects of wikipedia, but for every 1 there are many downfalls. But being a open site, yeah... Joekido I understand what you are trying to put across, I don't hate the site, I just dislike it. No one told me wikipedia is crap, I've come to know it as that through months of experience and fustration with the dam site and the stupidity that comes of many editors. :Maybe if you've seen the number of edits I've had to do there (removing speculations alone has seen me make about a hundred or so edits it seems at times) you would have a different opinion. Wikipedia isn't great, it isn't perfect, but neither is Wikia. Its up to the editors and viewers to make it great, but on wikipedia... Heck I wouldn't even say its standards of pages is 'high' at times, because some of them are pretty low... :You just get too many wonderers from other areas who don't know whats going on with a page. Please understand none of us would be saying these things unless we've had the experience and displeasurers that have come from being on that site. -_- One-Winged Hawk 21:12, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Reply: True, very true. The reason why I like it here is because here you can create thoustand of articles around One Piece, something you can't do on Wikipedia. The reason why I started this subject was because Sayinjedi keep making good points and I feel that the people here may be lost to the truth but it seems that everyone knows what their talking about. :I'm a little braindead to contiune right now so I'll just move on. ::Lol. To be honest I've now run out of replies anyway Joekido. What I said is all I have to say about wikipedia. Its good, but not perfect, thats all you can sum it up as. ::Lets drop the subject of Wikipedia. Several of us here still edit on there anyway reguardless of our views. If we didn't, who knows what would happen to it (someone has to be its wetnurse). One-Winged Hawk 21:29, 15 December 2006 (UTC) More Admins? Just wondering, anyone else think it's time for another admin or two? We have Justyn and the creator, who disappeared....again....after being a jerk, and he doesn't seem to have any idea what he's doing or how to do anything. I was think we should start voting for a couple more, anyone else agree, or disagree? We need some more site management than what is being provided, especially with all the new templates and articles, and new members coming. So I think it's high-time we get another couple admins. All it basically means is they get a bit more power to help run the site, so we need to consider 1-2 new admins, and vote. If a few people disagree, I wil have no problem settling for our current one(s) but I just thought it'd help balance the workload. Cody2526 05:40, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... Sounds good. We've had Battle Franky, join us since and Joekido has picked up his act since the last vote for admin. The only trouble this time round is who to choose. Everyone is more or less at equal grounds with each other now. One-Winged Hawk 07:01, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Well I think me, Cody, Angel, Murasaki and Mugiwara Frank should become the Admin because we helped grow this site to the current level and we are founders too. If I became one, my olny goal will be watching vandelism and delete unessassary redirects and protact some pages. Even if I became one, I'll remamber that this site belongs to the commutity and we should work togather. (Joekido 07:11, 22 December 2006 (UTC)) :There is no such thing as an unnecisary redirect in my opinion. (Justyn 21:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC)) ::Yeah Redirects are basically using common mis-spellings to help people find the page they want. We can use more since unlike Wikipedia a slight change to spelling doesn't make it something else. I do sutff like Mr 4 to Mr. 4 just because that "." doesn't register and instantly redirect it. Anyways, yeah seems about time. We should be only like 2 for now, unless we get more people joining. Kinda defeats the prupose if almost all of us are admins. Need to pick the more responsible first, and the ones who can do more with the admin abilities. Cody2526 22:07, 22 December 2006 (UTC) 1,000 Mark reached? Can't tell just yet since the site updates number of pages something like every 12 to 24 hours. But I think we've reached our desired 1,000 page mark today by the looks of it. If not we're dam close. I'd cry if it turns out to be 999 after today. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:12, 22 December 2006 (UTC) That great so now let's look here; Muppet Wikia: 12,292 Star Wars Wikia: 42,051 Star Trek Wikia: 22,109 Star Wars has that many articles due to spin-offs and a bunch of books, cartoon, comics, fan topics and such. Now I don't want to stress editors here, but as long as Oda continue his series for 20 years and write spin-offs including books, fan topic, comic, and such we would be able to get to 10,000 mark. But with 440 chapters, we will be able to reach to 4,000 articles so as long as Oda continues his work we can get to that out-of-breath 10,000 mark but let's head to the 5,000 mark frist before 10,000. (Joekido 21:35, 22 December 2006 (UTC)) :Suddenly... I want to shoot Joekido for saying we need only make another 4,000 articles now... T_T One-Winged Hawk 21:45, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Ok then, let's just make as many articles as we can and forget about the 5,000 mark thing (Joekido 21:52, 22 December 2006 (UTC)) :Ah but its too late. You've mentioned it now. The number will stay in my mind. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:56, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Other things to add to this site I going to be mostly responsible for them so I won't push other editors to do the work. There are many things I would like to add here: * Real Life Pirates * Pop Culture refrance found in One Piece * List of Litetures found in One Piece * More real time years * More fictional years * Real world terms found in One Piece(Such as Viking Funeral) That's all I would love to add, in this site. Anyone agrees? (Joekido 21:59, 22 December 2006 (UTC)) :Only the ones most important to One Piece. Pop Culture is fine, because it only relates to One Piece, Real Life pirates are ok as long as the article talks mostly about their influence on One Piece, real time years is ok, as lnog as they relate to One Piece or Oda directly, things like inspiration and important events in Oda's like would be fine for that. Fictional Years will get added as the story progresses. Cody2526 22:07, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Most of that stuff is beyond my knowledge on OP. Looks like some of that stuff is left in your hands Joekido. But others like Viking Funeral, yeah thats cool so long as you keep it relevent to OP + short + sweet. For pirates... Perhaps a single page would supass rather then individual pages for each pirate. In most cases the names are all that influence Oda's character. One-Winged Hawk 22:20, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Les Miserables Here's a example of liteture material found in One Piece (Joekido 22:32, 22 December 2006 (UTC)) :Pardom my french but doesn'y that trnaslate as "The Miserable" or do I suck at French(I do, I never learned much of it). Just curious. Anyways try to compact them. If the pages end up being stubs, combine them into lists, like a list of Pirate's whos names were used in One Piece or were and inspiration, if their lived were inspiring too(like Morgan to Axe-Hand Morgan) than add a short description. Or better yet make a List of Pirates who Influenced One Piece and have it divided into 2 secitons, names, which lists all the names and the names they inspired, and onces whos lives and an influence. Cody2526 22:37, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Starting Fresh It's almost the new year and we want to start fresh. I recommend everyone take a look at Wanted Pages(http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages) and try to clean up there, creating some nice articles there where needed and for articles we don't need we can find the pages that (attempt to)link to them and delete the references. Cody2526 08:09, 23 December 2006 (UTC) In the future Joekido please don't edit my comments. Cody2526 08:35, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Or click here Requested articles (Joekido 08:48, 23 December 2006 (UTC)) :We're running out of time to be ready for the new year. But its something I want us all to be able to do. Once 1st Jan happens, we can all turn round and say "Yes, we are now going to make this site our own!". After that, we can even stop refering to the Wikipedia One Piece Pages as our 'sister site' sort of thing. It sound not much, for me it is. Its the big escape from that place once and for all. ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 09:07, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Fan-ish? The other day I was thinking "Since I wanted One Piece to be a enjoyable hub for One Piece fans" But I come to think about it: It it be nice if One Piece Wikia is enjoyable for everybody who a are ethier One Piece fans or non-One Piece fans? If we make it too fanish then it won't be enjoyable to non-One Piece fans but if it's too non-fanish then it won't be enjoyable to One Piece Fans. My point is should be be open to both sides? If we do that then it will be popular then to bar out wikipedians and lurkers who knows bit of One Piece, we should open open to the outside world then to insolate us to fandom. Just like Star War Wikia where it is enjoyable to both sides. I feel this Wikia is very very insolated to fandom and it should be opened to both sides (Joekido 09:37, 23 December 2006 (UTC)) :Well expanding upon things like opening it up to real life reference sis already heading towards that direction. We need to create more such things, its difficult I know when you already know this stuff. But lets not think about that just yet, we have a lot of things to do Joekido before 1st of Jan. Once the 1st Jan comes, we can spend a day looking at what we have and pointing out problems with it. You read me here? :Right now, we still have too many things to do and we're running out of time. I don't expect to find peeps on here x-mas day, so thats one day we will loose before then as well. One-Winged Hawk 09:45, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Jan 1st Its getting close now to the date. We have a lot of stuff absent from our Wikia. A lot of the citizens on the citisens sections as well as other characters need to be identified. As well as others. At the mo, we have a heck of a site tidy up to do as well. WE should start looking at what we have so far. Remember some poor soul has to draw up our directions for the new year (Joekido, you doing that or someone else?). O.o' One-Winged Hawk 15:18, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Whoa! Jan 1st is here. ^-^ :So lets get talking guys! One-Winged Hawk 00:49, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Translator We need a editor who knows Japanese and how to read it. Its hard when you come across someone who only translates half a info source. We need someone to finish the page. It would be really helpful, even if its just to clear up information. The Grand Line Times page is only half done due to the only translation being on Arlong Park (and the guy there not finishing it). I know basic Japanese... But it doesn't help here. Anyone else on our staff know a bit more then I do, please say so now! One-Winged Hawk 12:21, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm... well, not fluent, but very good at Japanese, I've done loads of translating stuff in the past (various website translations for a forum I'm on, song lyric translations, OP chapters, as well as being a fansubber)... I could probably do it, but... I've never even heard of this thing before now. XD So... um... if someone could link me to it, I could do it, but otherwise, I can't. ^^;; :I've also been thinking of doing the SBS stuff, so we can actually have our own SBS translations on here, but I've never gotten around to it... If people want that, I could work on that too. I own all the manga, so that makes it real easy. ^^ --Murasaki 07:23, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I've uploaded the pages (temporay) so they can be translated. Please excuse the state they are in, only page one was ever cleaned up by anyone. Since it was just a recap chapter, no one really put the effort across to clean things up. Doesn't help their JPG not PNG files and are a low quality scan. You can read most of the text reguardless, it just isn't that easy in a few cases. ::The thing about the SBSs is, we can't use AP's SBS translations... However we CAN use Viz's. I have the first few volumes, so I can start us off with that at least. However, it would be nice to have our own (could we use both translations?). One-Winged Hawk 09:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Actully, the AP members used Stephen's translation fo the SBS so we can ask him for permission like they did. :Well look at it this way... If they hadn't... You'd have heard about it by now. One-Winged Hawk 21:01, 2 January 2007 (UTC) You can look here for SBS transcript: http://www.mangascreener.com/stephen/onepiece/onepiece.html But frist you must ask ste.paul@gmail.com <----Him for permission AP took the translation from him with permission so we can ask him and he'll let us use his script (Joekido 21:25, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) : If we get premission (since we stated on our rules page) we'll have to put a credit to him on the page with a link to his response (should we warn him about that???)... I think that will involve a small note in template form. All that remains is for someone to ask. You going to do that Joekido, or let someone else have the honor? :P : We could still put other translations up afterwards, ones of our one or Viz. That is another story though. One-Winged Hawk 22:53, 2 January 2007 (UTC) I'll handle this, I already e-mailed Stephan and soon I'll get a reply which'll post the respond here. We don't need Viz, they'er slow and we need to pass Volume 13 and the translation by Stephen is much closer to the Japanese source. (Joekido 00:26, 3 January 2007 (UTC)) Merge some of Our Articles I think we need to look at some our articles from time to time to see if any should be merged or otherwise. I'm not talking about merge all Animals to one page, I'm talking about merging certain subjects together to make a good article. For example, let's say someone wrote an article about a room in the Thousand Sunny. Wouldn't the topic be best placed in the Thousand Sunny first before actually getting it's own. I'm seeing some information here and there scattered around as if noone's carefully looking for their right place. I mean we kinda have Pirate and Pirates. We can give every topic it's own page but let's be reasonable and check if there isn't a place set up already or something like that.Mugiwara Franky 03:19, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Well the page Pirates should really be renamed something like Pirate Guide and the page then redirected to Pirate. That I can say straight off my head as something that should be done, but thats another issue. The guides generally are because a lot of the minor characters are not easy for the average reader to identify. Esp. if the said reader only know the English dub (Dubby Question: Who is Apis?). The stubs are the main targets for us on merging. Some of them really are not needed. The larger ones: :* 3 powers :**Yonkou :**Shichibukai :**Marines :Thats okay to have a page for each. The 3 great powers page can go more into detail as to the balance between the three while the others explain in detail who they are. In that case a merger is no point (all 4 are well established articles anyway). One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Overall English Considering we're an english encyclopedia, we may have to consider making some of our words if any more english sounding. I'm not saying use the English version, I'm saying use the English language when it can be applied. For example, we have Kairoseki, a word which could be translated to Seastone. This course of action may mean using half translations, fan terms, and may make arguments but would it be more acceptable to use Kaigun instead of Marines, and Gyojin instead of Fishmen, just because it cancels out arguments or something like that. This wikia's main customers are going to be mostly English speakers and we should cater to some of their needs especially considering some of them may not know Japanese at all.Mugiwara Franky 03:19, 2 January 2007 (UTC)